Killer Girl: Sede de Vingança
by Gerson-jr
Summary: Sakura Haruno, é uma assassina que vai por em prática tudo que ela aprendeu. Depois de seus pais serem mortos ela vai a caça de seus inimigos em busca de justiça. Seu objetivo é de trazer paz ao mundo escravizado pelo Pentágono.
1. Chapter 1

_Capitulo1: Encontrando o Alvo._

"A maior força do ser humano vem do motivo pelo qual ele se move;"

Ano 2050...

Chigago, EUA.

"O mundo em que vivemos nos obriga a sermos selvagens ao ponto de se proteger de todas as formas, de qualquer predador. As pessoas topam qualquer coisa em busca de poder. O chamado "Pentágono" dominou o mundo, escravizando os mais fracos. Nos quatro cantos do mundo o terror é sentido na pele. Os gritos de dor e sofrimento ecoam pelos becos das cidades. A humanidade já perdeu a esperança, pensando que nunca mais serão libertos da escuridão".

O barulho de gatilho se ouve em cima de uma torre em meio a noite fria da cidade.

" Cabe a mim levar a luz para o mundo. Chegou o tempo de derrubar aqueles que um dia fizeram do planeta um inferno. Foi pra isso que fui treinada".

O silêncio é quebrado pelo som da explosão dos portões de uma fabrica de armas. Os guardas que estavam no local corriam para todos os lados para saber o que havia acontecido. Logo o alarme foi acionado e mais guardas começavam a surgir de dentro daquele local.

-O que está havendo? –Perguntou o comandante da guarda.

-Ainda não sabemos senhor! –Respondeu um de seus guardas.

-Vá até o setor principal e contate ao chefe que estamos sendo atacados. Leve mais guardas com você e certifique-se que nada aconteça ao Sr. Yukimaru.

-Entendido! –logo os guardas foram atrás do dono do setor de armamento que fornece armas para o Pentágono.

Enquanto isso na torre, a assassina se prepara para o ataque. Equipamentos de ponta eram encaixados em sua roupa preta. Cabos de aço são lançados até ao prédio e fixados na torre.

-Aí vou eu!

Com ganchos pendurados na corda de aço, ela passa para o prédio, despercebida.

-Quero que matem o primeiro intruso que aparecer. Ninguém invade meu santuário de armas. Agora saiam daqui e fiquem bem atentos a qualquer movimento. –Yukimaru deu ordens para seus guardas.

Em apenas cinco minutos depois, se ouvem vários disparos do lado de fora do quarto de Yukimaru e um dos guardas que estavam vigiando entrou caindo no chão.

-Está aqui! –Disse o guarda antes de falecer em seguida. Yukimaru ficou muito assustado com a cena, pois via apenas fumaça e poeira.

Quando ele pega a arma para se defender, uma faca lançada de longe prende sua mão o fazendo sentir muita dor.

-Quem está aí? Se entrar eu atiro!

-Não tem como você me acertar com as mãos presas! –Respondeu ela, que vinha dando passos em direção a Yukimaru de forma sensual. Atitude de uma mulher fatal.

-E quem é você?

-Antes, tenho umas perguntas para fazer!

-E quem você pensa que é? Logo meus guar...

-Estão todos mortos!

-Mas...mas não pode ser. O que queres de mim?

-Ouvir dizer que você entregou uma encomenda ao Pentágono na qual poderia dizimar uma cidade inteira.

-Isso é ultra secreto, como conseguiu essas informações?

-Da mesma forma em que estou fazendo você falar. Agora responda antes que eu perca a paciência. –Ela puxou sua katana das costas.

-Ta ok! Era uma arma microbiológica capaz de destruir qualquer célula que estiver no caminho. E a quantidade que foi levada ao Pentágono pode causar muito estrago.

-Era o que eu precisava saber. Agora preciso eliminar uma peça desse jogo. –Se aproximou com a katana na mão.

-Não vai fazer diferença alguma. O Pentágono está em toda parte, se me matar não mudará nada.

-Mas será um começo! E só mais uma coisa...meu nome é Sakura!

Sakura cortou a garganta de Yukimaru com sua katana.

Assim que chegou o reforço vindo do Pentágono para proteger Yukimaru já era tarde de mais. Sakura já havia se retirado daquele lugar.

-Contate ao controle de defesa que o setor de armamento foi invadido e que em breve descobriremos quem executou Yukimaru. –Disse o chefe de defesa do Pentágono.

-Senhor! Todos os guardas estão mortos e as câmeras internas e externas foram destruídas. Só o que encontramos foi apenas uma faca enfiada na mão direita do Sr. Yukimaru.

-Peguem tudo o que encontrarem. Qualquer pista poderá ser útil.

Bem longe Dalí, Sakura limpava e guardava suas armas sujas de sangue. Seus pensamentos estavam voltados para o seu próximo passo. Antes de ter saído do setor de armamento, Haruno copiou todos os arquivos do computador central para seu pendriver. Cada entrega de armas ficou arquivada.

-Agora é questão de tempo para o fim do Pentágono! –Disse ela enquanto terminava de guardar seus equipamentos.

Logo depois, se dirigiu para o banheiro,seus pensamentos agora viajaram no tempo, trazendo lembranças de sua infância.

_**Flash Back**_

Eram duas da manhã, quando o Pentágono decretou a execução de todo rebelde que se apresentasse como uma ameaça a Nova Ordem Mundial. Casas foram invadidas pelos guardas, filhos ficaram sem seus pais. E em meio a esse tumulto, Haruno Sakura viu seus pais serem mortos na sua frente. Ela não pode fazer nada.

-Ei! O que pensa que está fazendo? –Disse um dos guardas para o outro que estava com a arma apontada para a cabeça daquela inocente garota.

-Eliminando os rebeldes. –Respondeu ele.

-Ela é apenas uma criança! –Não vai lembrar de nada daqui com um tempo. Quantos anos você tem menininha?

-Cinco! –Respondeu ela com um rostinho triste e os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

-está vendo seu idiota? Ela não se lembrará de nada. Vamos embora!

Os guardas se retiraram Dalí. Sakura deitou sobre os corpos de seus pais que estavam no chão, e começou a chorar.

De volta ao presente, o celular de Sakura recebe uma mensagem. Era seu informante fiel, seu próprio tio, no qual havia abrigado sua sobrinha depois da morte dos pais dela.

'**Me encontre na estação de metrô amanhã, às seis horas'.**

** By: Y.H**

Enquanto Sakura se deitava para descansar, uma reunião acontecia com os lideres do Pentágono. Eles discutiam sobre a morte do seu fornecedor de armas.

-Nós, os cincos líderes do Pentágono, devemos tomar medidas urgentes. Há indícios de que os rebeldes estão tentando se reunir contra o nosso poder. Devemos estar em alerta. –Palavras do Lider do Pentágono Central, Uchiha Madara.

-Já decidimos eliminar qualquer suspeita de rebelião. –Disse o líder do Pentágono do Norte, PAIN.

-Então, enquanto não temos mais informações sobre a morte de Yukimaru, vamos encerrar esta conferência. Até a próxima! –Konan (Líder do Pentágono Oeste) desligou seu contato por vídeo projeção.

E os demais lideres, também se retiraram da reunião.

Já pela manhã bem cedo, Sakura esperava pelo seu tio Yamato Haruno no metrô.

-Sakura?

-Tio Yamato! –Super feliz em rever seu tio novamente depois de muitos anos o abraçou.

-Como você está diferente! –Comentou ele.

-É apenas disfarce! –Cochichou perto do ouvido dele. Sakura estava com uma peruca e óculos escuro.

-Você se aperfeiçoou bastante neste quesito.

-Aprendi com o melhor!

-Bom, não temos tempo para bate-papo. Aqui estão, as informações que você precisa com base nos arquivos que você mandou. –Yamato lhe entregou um envelope.

-Conto com você Sakura! –Logo se retirou discretamente.

Sakura retornou para sua casa para ver o que continha naquele envelope. Ao abrir, descobriu que a localização do Pentágono fica em Nova York e que dentro do envelope também continha fotos de Konan, a líder do Pentágono Oeste. O local ficava apenas alguns km de distância de onde ela estava.

-Será moleza! –Sakura Haruno abriu seu arsenal cheio de armas e equipamentos e começou a se preparar para a sua própria guerra.


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2: A guerra de Sakura Haruno._

-Atenção! A líder Konan irá se pronunciar.

A multidão de guardas do Pentágono do oeste fica em silêncio total.

-Senhores! Venho pessoalmente lhes dar uma missão. Há boatos de que os rebeldes estão se reunindo contra o poder do Pentágono. Não sabemos quem são e muito menos o lugar onde se escondem. É provável, que eles estejam atrás de nós neste momento. O dever de cada um de vocês é de proteger a Nova Ordem. Devemos estar prontos para lutarmos contra esse inimigo. Conto com todos vocês! –Logo Konan se retirou e os guardas voltaram para os seus postos.

_No Pentágono Central..._

-A melhor defesa é o ataque! Sai, preciso que execute essa tarefa com bastante cautela.

-Pode deixar! Sei bem o que fazer Sr. Uchiha Madara!

-Não duvido disso meu leal servo. –Disse Madara, sentado em sua cadeira com uma taça de vinho em sua mão, enquanto Sai estava em pé perto da janela (ele observava a centelha luminosa dos relâmpagos).

O que será que Madara estava tramando? Parecia não ser boa coisa. Sakura nem imaginava o que estava por vir, o único pensamento que preenchia sua cabeça, era justiça.

-Já faz muito tempo...em que...eles se foram. –Sakura se referia aos seus pais enquanto olhava a única foto que restou deles.

-Jamais irei esquecer da ultima vez em que olhei em seus olhos enquanto me diziam, "vai ficar tudo bem!", ainda sinto muita falta deles.

As malas já estavam prontas, esperando a hora de partir. Haruno colocou tudo que iria precisar para sua viagem no carro. Já está escurecendo! –Sakura observou o céu, ela gostava muito de ver o pôr-do-sol.

-Bem Konan! Vamos acertar as contas hoje à noite. – Haruno pegou sua Katana e pois junto as armas e foi vestir seu traje de assassina sexy.

"Não sou líder do Pentágono do Oeste à toa. Sou uma garota má! Não será qualquer um que irá me derrubar." –Pensamentos de Konan.

Konan estava determinada a se defender caso ficasse cara à cara com seu inimigo. Seu olhar manifestava confiança. Sakura já se preparava para atacar mais uma vez. Ela estava estudando a planta do prédio, cada detalhe era de extrema importância.

-Akamaru! Verifique se existe algum prédio maior do que o Pentágono pela área. –Akamaru era o nome do seu supercomputador, criado com inteligência artificial.

-Procurando...

-Tudo ficará bem mais fácil se eu conseguir invadir o Pentágono pelo tubo de ventilação já que o lugar quase não tem sistema de segurança.

-Encontrei um hotel a um quarteirão de distância Srª. Haruno.

-Perfeito! Envie a localização para o TabletProject (ultra computador portátil) e também passe todo o seu sistema para ele junto com todos os seus arquivos. Quando terminar, inicie o processo de autodestruição deste lugar.

-Iniciando processo transferência...

-Chegou a hora! –Sakura foi para seu arsenal pegar armas e balas e adicionou asas em seu traje que ficava abaixo de seus braços. Sua espada sempre levada nas costas, armas na cintura e sais em suas pernas. Agora sim ela estava pronta.

_Hotel Konoha, 11h35min PM._

_-Quero um lugar para passar a noite! –Pediu Sakura à atendente, ela estava disfarçada com uma de suas perucas._

_-Identificação, por favor!_

_-Aqui está! –Todo documento que ela usava era falsificado._

_-Essa é a chave do seu quarto. Tenha uma ótima noite! –A atendente nem imaginava que era uma hospede assassina._

_Sakura subiu pelas escadas para encontrar seu quarto. Ela sabia que havia câmeras no elevador e queria evitar que seu rosto fosse gravado. Já lá dentro, ela começa a tirar seu disfarce e inicia seu plano. Lá no Pentágono, os guardas estavam em alerta e sua chefa em sua suíte descansando. Perto da meia-noite, os guardas trocaram de turno, esse foi o momento exato para que a assassina justiceira agisse._

_Em cima do Hotel Konoha, que ficava há alguns metros longe do Pentágono, Sakura usava um sensor de calor a longa distância para saber onde estava Konan._

_-Te encontrei! –Mirando seu sensor para a parte inferior do prédio, Sakura percebeu que havia muitos guardas no local e poucos estavam perto da suíte de Konan._

_Ela ativa suas asas e pula do prédio sem medo algum. Suas habilidades e coragem eram surpreendentes. Tudo havia sido calculado, Sakura precisaria dar uma volta ao redor do Pentágono voando até alcançar a altura da entrada do tubo de ventilação. E foi o que aconteceu, essa parte ela completou perfeitamente. Chegando lá, ela pega seu tablete e da uma olhada na planta do prédio para saber o caminho._

_Ela encontrou uma passagem que daria dentro da suíte de Konan. Ela pegou uma ferramenta para abrir a grade sem fazer barulho. A passagem dava na sala e não havia ninguém, Konan estava deitada no quarto. Nessa parte também Haruno foi excelente. Uma musica calma tocava ao fundo, Konan colocava quando ia dormir. Sakura encontra o quarto do seu alvo e abre a porta, ela já estava com a espada nas mãos._

_-Hora de acordar princesa! –Sakura puxa o lençol, mas quando o tira percebe que só há travesseiros e fica sem entender. De repente se assusta com um pequeno barulho e desvia de um golpe com um taco de golfe e consegue se desviar de modo que foi atingida de raspão. Ela olha rapidamente e se depara com Konan vindo em sua direção com o taco novamente._

_-Então você veio me matar? Quem é você? –Konan recua e fica parada esperando o ataque da assassina, que estava com uma máscara._

_-Não vim aqui para conversar!_

_-Que pena! –Konan avançou para cima de Sakura muito rápido que conseguiu bater nas mãos dela para que a espada caísse. Desarmada, Sakura também ataca e tira o taco das mãos de Konan._

_-Vamos ser justas!_

_Konan percebeu que a voz era de uma mulher e ficou surpresa. Sakura retirou sua máscara para demonstrar que queria uma batalha justa._

_-Melhor assim! -Konan ataca novamente, agora usando socos e chutes. Seus movimentos eram muito rápidos, mas Sakura se defendia à altura._

_Passando alguns minutos e elas já estavam se cansando. De repente as duas dão um chute ao mesmo tempo jogando cada uma pra um lado, Konan caiu e bateu a cabeça em uma coluna enquanto Sakura caiu sobre uma mesa de vidro e um dos cacos perfurou sua barriga e ela sentiu logo, rapidamente ela tirou e o seu sangue escorria pelo seu traje. Ainda no chão Haruno tentava se virar cuidadosamente para não se cortar mais._

_Quando ela consegue se virar Konan já estava em pé com uma arma apontada para ela. Ela não tinha como fazer nada, só o que fez foi fechar os olhos. Konan puxou o gatilho da arma e só se ouviu um tiro no prédio._


End file.
